Show me the meaning of being lonely Série Heaven
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Continuação de Dreams Come True. Agora todos pensam que Haley está morta. Mas será que ela está? Descubra lendo a 2ª parte da Série Heaven!


**Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**

**Cap. 1**

"Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can´t be there where you are  
There´s something missing in my heart"

Daniel acabara de acordar. Era um menino famoso mundialmente, tinha os melhores amigos que se poderia imagina. Tinha tudo o que queria. Quase tudo...Fazia uma semana que Halley, uma intercambista que ele a considerava como irmã e começara a sentir algo especial por ela, estava dada como morta. Havia semanas que não dormia direito. Sua mãe estava muito preocupada, pois somente ia do estúdio pra casa e nada mais.

- Filho? Você tem certeza que ta bem? Você parece tão desanimado, cansado...- Márcia disse abraçando o filho.

- É...to bem, é só que...

- É a Halley não é? Filho, ela morreu, não podemos fazer mais nada a não ser continuar vivendo...

- Mas mãe, nem acharam corpo nem nada. Só falaram que ela morreu e que foi enterrada. Não é possível que nem velório nem nada fizeram. Eu ainda não engoli essa história! – Ele disse se sentando no sofá.

- Talvez...Porque você, Em e Rupert não fazem uma viagem de uma semana? Eu falo com o pessoal para irem gravando as outras cenas e vocês três descansam um pouco. Quem sabe não te faz melhor?

- É...acho que tem razão.

Márcia ligou aos produtores do filme n odia seguinte e avisaram das férias dos três. Depois ligou pras famílias Watson e Grint pedindo permissão para que Emma e Rupert viajassem com o filho e avisou o marido.

- Tem certeza, Marica? – Alan perguntou quando sua mulher fora falar com ele – Esses três sozinhos?

- Sim. Eles precisam descansar um pouco. E Dan precisa esquecer sobre...sobre...Ah, você sabe... – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Você não sabe de como estou grata que a família de Halley compreendera. Viram que não foi nossa culpa. Isso me deixou tão aliviada...

Alan a abraçou.

Ao anoitecer, Emma e Rupert tocaram a campainha com suas malas.

- Olá! – Eles disseram.

Daniel descera as escadas para cumprimentar os amigos

- Você ta melhor Dan? – Emma disse sorrindo para o amigo

- É acho que estou...

- Cara, estivemos pensando...O que acha de irmos descansar um pouco em Roma? Disseram que lá é bem sossegado, e bem, poderíamos ficar num lugar onde não fossemos muito reconhecidos... – Rupert disse o abraçando logo após o amigo se soltar de Emma

- É! Temos certeza que lá você irá se distrair, e com certeza voltará bem melhor. Iremos amanhã pela manhã. Nossos pais compraram nossas passagens e a sua, tome! – Disse Emma lhe entregando as passagens.

- Obrigado – disse ele.

Ao amanhecer, todos estavam agitados, verificando as malas, e descendo e subindo escadas sem parar. Quando era 9 da manhã, estavam com tudo pronto.

- Nosso vôo sai as 9:50, acho que dá tempo não? – Emma sorria.

- Claro, levaremos vocês ao aeroporto...Reservamos estadia no hotel já pra voces por telefone. Ao chegarem, é só se dirigirem ao ponto de táxi e pedirem para levá-los a este endereço – E Márcia passou o papel com o endereço para Daniel.

Ao chegarem no aeroporto, Márcia e Alan se despediram dos meninos.

- Ao chegarem, nos liguem. E liguem todos os dias, por favor... – Márcia disse enquanto os filhos estavam na fila para apresentar o passaporte.

- E não esqueçam de nos ligar quando voltarem, para buscarmos vocês ok? – Alan disse

- Ok, podem deixar que não esqueceremos. – Emma disse ao passarem pelo portão de embarque.

- Relaxa cara – disse Rupert percebendo a tensão do amigo – Essa viagem vai te fazer bem.

E embarcaram.

Estava escuro naquele hospital. A garota respirava com dificuldade, quando sentira alguém comentando:

- Ela ainda respira. Vamos, Andem logo, incompetentes! – Bradou uma voz masculina a pessoas que pareciam ser seus ajudantes.

A garota se sentiu, mesmo que ainda sonolenta, carregada por um grupo de pessoas. Passado – se 30 minutos, abriu os olhos e viu que estava amarrada e dentro de um saco preto. Parecera que haviam carregado para longe do hospital, ela pensava, ainda fraca. Sentiu seu corpo doer ao colidir com o chão. Percebeu que fora jogada no chão sem dó nem piedade. Aquelas pessoas eram horríveis, ela concluiu após certo tempo.

Halley Evans era uma garota de 16 anos, que se lembrava pouca coisa agora. Lembrava – se que ficara de intercâmbio na casa de um garoto famoso, ator dos filmes de sua saga preferida. E que sofrera um acidente após brigar feio com esse menino. Daí pra frente, não se lembrava mais de nada. "Vai ver é porque eu fiquei desacordada!" pensava ela, tentando se desamarrar.

Percebeu que, onde fora jogada, avisa alguns ferros na parede. Raspava o plástico ali e em 10 minutos conseguira sair do plástico.

"É bom ninguém estar me vendo" – pensou ela enquanto tentava se desamarrar.

Percebera que tinha gente vindo, quando fingiu estar amarrada ainda.

- Aonde eu to? – perguntava ela a si mesma.

- Boa pergunta! – um rapaz alto, moreno de olhos castanhos que Halley conhecia muito bem vinha vindo. Halley se apavorou.

- Matthew? Você...

- Isso mesmo, minha querida Halley...Eu...

**Cap. 2**

"There´s nowhere to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you´re asking me to feel, The things you never show

You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can´t be there where you are"

E, vejo que conseguiu se soltar do saco plástico – ele olhou pra porta – Esse bando de gente inútil que não sabe nem prender um saco direito.

Halley ficou com vontade de falar um monte para Matthew, mas decidira medir as palavras antes.

- Eu, eu não conseguia respirar eu vim parar aqui?

- Ah, você quer saber? Bem, vou te contar...Nós te perseguimos, você sofreu um acidente, e olha só, com um carro que nem era seu...garota irresponsável. Agora...onde parei? Ah, sim, no acidente. Então, aí, você estava desacordada e fingi chamar uma ambulância. Bem, era uma ambulância sim ,mas com médicos...especiais...

- Seus, capangas? – Halley perguntou com raiva.

- Capangas não, mocinha. Eles salvaram sua vida no hospital, quando decidi que você já estava em condições suficientes de vir pra cá.

- E o que disseram aos Radcliffe? – Ela disse com voz de choro e lágrima nos olhos.

- A família do seu, hum..."namoradinho?"

- Ele não era meu namoradinho...Era meu maninho cabeça dura que nunca me entendia... – Ela disse sonhadora. – Mas, o que disseram a eles? – Ela voltou sua atenção a Matthew.

- Dissemos que o hospital lamentava muito, mas que infelizmente, você morrera e já havia sido enterrada.

- O Quê? – Gritara ela, tentando disfarçar as cordas soltas pelas suas costas que se afrouxaram mais. – Não acredito. Dan nunca vai acreditar nisso, não sem velório nem provas, nem nada! ELE NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!

- Ah vai, eu pude ouvir os choros da família inteira...Vá se acostumando Halley querida, seu maninho já deve ter se conformado da sua..."morte. E ainda depois de uma semana e...

- UMA SEMANA? Eu to desacordada UMA SEMANA?

- Abaixa o tom, garota, ou vai se arrepender...

- Por quê você fez isso? – Ela perguntava aflita.

- Por quê? – Ele riu – Deixe – me lhe informar, ninguém se envolve comigo, descobre meus planos e sai numa boa entendeu?

- Que planos? Eu só peguei você na cama com aquela garota...

- Sim, isso era meus planos, você deve ter ouvido nossa conversa...

- É...não lembro muito bem...

- A questão, é que eu tinha que ser cauteloso, e não podia me arriscar a te deixar por tudo a perder não é?

- Então você é um criminoso... – Ela o olhou surpresa

- Nossa...Você é inteligente...Mas nem tanto. – Ele deu as costas e saiu a deixando largada no chão.

Halley ouviu um barulho de chaves e percebeu que fora trancada. "Não tenho mais esperanças" – pensava ela enquanto chorava largada sozinha no chão.

**Cap. 3**

"How you got me blind still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me"

Passado – se uma semana, Halley descobrira que nunca saira do hospital. Apenas haviam rodado com ela de carro por um tempo, e a largaram ao fundo do banheiro feminino, onde era tudo escuro. Halley estava lá, jogada. Havia se soltado e agora procurava uma maneira de sair daquele lugar. "Preciso achar os Radcliffe e contar a eles...Eu preciso, mas como?" – Halley pensava.

Ao olhar pra cima, percebeu que ali havia uma janela aberta, no alto. "Acho que eu passo ali...Sou magra" – Halley pensava e uma idéia veio repentinamente na sua cabeça.

Halley achara alguns caixotes de madeira e os empilhara próximos a janela. Logo após, foi subindo até que alcançou a janela. Quando estava passando por ela, Halley ouvira a porta abrir e se jogou com toda a força para o lado de fora do Hospital.

Viu um muro a sua frente, tomou um impulso e o pulou. Agora corria desesperadamente.

Depois de 15 minutos correndo sem parar, Halley parara. Precisava saber aonde estava.

"OK, não estou tão longe da casa deles..." – pensava enquanto corria.

Demorou a encontrar a casa dos Radcliffe. Passara por muitas ruas, quase se perdera, mas conseguira.

Viu que Márcia estava saindo da casa e gritou:

- Márcia! Márcia, sou eu... – Ela gritou correndo em direção a Márcia que estava estática e surpresa.

- Mas...Mas....você não...

- Não, eu não morri...Te explicarei tudo. – Halley disse e as duas entraram. Márcia ainda estava em estado de choque, sem acreditar no que via.

Halley e Márcia se sentaram no sofá. Halley estava com as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue e lama. Márcia não se importou e a mandou se sentar do mesmo jeito.

- E foi isso... – Halley terminava de contar.

- Mas que horrível, minha filha...Vamos cuidar de você aqui...Você não sai daqui enquanto não estiver melhor.

- E...E meu "maninho" – Halley perguntou hesitante

- Bem, Dan ficou muito abalado com a notícia, sabe? Ele, Emma e Rupert foram viajar, eles queriam dar apoio ao Dan, entende? Está muito mal mesmo...Mas agora ele ficará melhor.

"Mesmo depois daquela briga toda, ele ainda se abalou...' – Halley pensava meia surpresa.

- Vou contratar médicos particulares pra você querida, deixe – me telefonar a eles... – Márcia ia se levantar quando Halley pediu

- Não, por favor, a Sra. Já gastou demais comigo...

- Mas você precisa de tratamento...E depois, ligarei aos seus pais. Creio que vão ficar animados com a notícia de que você está bem viva.

Halley viu que não adiantara protestar, então resolveu ficar ali na sala esperando os médicos.

Ao tocar a campainha, Márcia abriu.

- Olá! Obrigada por virem...Ela está ali, tadinha...

Halley estava distraída no sofá quando Márcia entrou na sala com os médicos.

- Halley querida, aqui estão os médicos que cuidará de você!

Halley entrou em choque ao olha-los.

- Nãoooo!!! Vocês não....SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!!! – Halley gritava

- Calma, querida...O que foi? – Márcia a abraçara preocupada.

- Eles...Eles...Foram eles que me raptaram – Halley dizia desesperada.

**Cap. 4**

"I´ve never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I´ve moved on, You´ll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say, You´re the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you"

Márcia ao escutar o que Halley havia dito, os colocou pra fora de casa. Queria chamar a polícia, mas precisaria de provas do rapto de Halley. Halley chorava descontrolada no sofá.

- Querida, calma...- Márcia a abraçou. – Eles já foram.

- ELES TÊM QUE SER PRESOS!

- Mas não há como, a polícia iria precisar de provas...Eles iriam falar que são médicos do hospital regional, iriam apresentar os registros e saírem impunes...Necessitamos de provas...

Halley, que ainda chorava, pensava em como iria ficar em paz com tudo isso. Fugira de seu cativeiro, os seqüestradores estavam soltos por aí, e o pior...Matthew sabia onde a garota estava. Seria questão de tempo para encontrá-la. E também pensava em Dan. Como deveria estar se sentindo agora? Qual seria a reação dele ao vê-la ali. Queria se desculpar por ter brigado com o garoto antes do acidente, mas não havia como. Seria muito perigoso para a família do garoto. Então, Halley tomou uma decisão.

- Márcia? Eu quero voltar ao Brasil...

Márcia se assustou

- Mas...Por quê? Você está tão bem aqui conosco, e ainda nem terminou os estudos...Ainda tem seu estágio.

- Eu sei, mas preciso ver minha família. Depois disso tudo, acho que eles irão gostar de me ver bem...E também, com os seqüestradores soltos, e Matthew solto, a família de vocês correria muitos riscos comigo aqui. Matthew sabe que estava hospedada aqui, e mais cedo ou mais tarde virá me procurar. A essa altura, já percebera que fugi.

- E Dan? Ele gostaria de vê-la...

- Bem, eu também queria muito ver ele...Mas eu ligarei. Por favor, diga a ele que estou bem ok???

- O telefone tocou e Márcia foi atender deixando Halley no sofá.

- Oi filho. Claro, ta tudo bem sim...Está melhor? Fique tranqüilo, você vai ficar melhor quando chegar, tenho uma surpresa para você. Ok então, estou indo...tchau.

- Halley, estou indo buscar o Dan daqui a meia hora, gostaria ir comigo?

- Claro, posso aproveitar e fazer minhas malas já.

- Ok, então. Alan chega daqui a pouco, ele vai gostar de saber que você está bem. Márcia sorriu.

Cortava o coração ter que deixar a família, mas Halley tinha que voltar.

- Ah, querida. – Márcia a chamou – Caso queira voltar pra continuar seus estudos, me ligue, que a buscaremos no aeroporto e você poderá voltar a morar conosco. E não aceito não como resposta. – Ela sorriu.

Halley arrumou suas malas e em 25 minutos desceu. Alan já estava na sala e a abraçou quando a viu.

- Não acredito Halley. Márcia me contou tudo, claro, mas mesmo assim...É inacreditável.

Halley sorriu.

E cinco minutos estavam no aeroporto. Halley comprara as passagens, e esperava o anúncio de seu vôo.

- Atenção passageiros do vôo 246, embarque no portão 5. Obrigada. – Disse a aeromoça

- Nos ligue querida, por favor, não se esqueça de nós! – Márcia disse a abraçando.

- É, você fará falta. Principalmente para Dan.

- Ok Adeus. – Halley se despediu e se foi. Quando estava indo, viu 3 pessoas que conheciam muito bem entrarem no saguão do aeroporto.

- HALLEY! – Alan berrou.

Na mesma hora, Dan, Rupert e Emma se viraram para ver a quem o pai de Dan se referia. Os três arregalaram os olhos.

Halley se virou e os encarou.

- Última chamada, passageiros do vôo 246, embarque no portão 5. Obrigada – A aeromoça repetiu pela última vez.

Halley olhou o portão de embarque, e depois olhou pros três amigos. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Queria muito ver a família no Brasil, mas também queria rever os amigos depois de tanto tempo. Então sem pensar, Halley correra e abraçara Dan.

O garoto ficou sem reação por pelo menos 5 minutos. Emma e Rupert sorriam abobados.

- Querida, seu vôo... – Márcia disse a ela, tristemente.

- Eu não vou mais.

Márcia e Alan abriram um enorme sorriso. Dan, que na estava entendendo nada, permanecera em choque, e Emma e Rupert a olharam curiosos.

- Explicamos no carro. Por favor... – Alan avisou e o pequeno grupo entrou no carro.

**Cap. 5**

"Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me, Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in,Time is something you can´t rewind  
One of these days it all comes together, One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What´s it all about?"

Emma, Rupert, Dan e Halley estavam sentados no sofá da sala, enquanto Halley terminava de contar sua aventura.

- Não acredito que durante todo o tempo que passamos em Roma, você passou por isso... – Rupert estava de boca aberta, chocado.

- Pois é...Mas é a verdade...Matthew com certeza esta atrás de mim. Creio que não demorará muito para ele vir até aqui.

- Você acha que ele virá? Quero dizer, ele não ia chegar aqui e dizer "Olá, sou o seqüestrador de Halley e como ela voltou, gostaria de levá-la de volta para continuar torturando ela." – Emma dizia hesitante.

- Isso é verdade, mas com certeza deve estar esperando uma oportunidade. – Halley olhou as expressões de todos e concluiu – Calma gente...não vou entrar em paranóia, só to dizendo a verdade.

- Bem, acho que seria melhor, por enquanto, Dan acompanhar Halley até a escola e as gravações.

Halley sorriu e Dan também

- Por mim, tudo bem – disseram os dois juntos.

Se olharam e riram.

- Agora você acredita que ele é um panaca? – Dan olhou sério a Halley

- Dan, não fala assim...

- Como, não fala assim? O cara quase te matou, te raptou, te deixou dessa maneira, e você diz pra não falar assim?

- Dan, eu quero esquecer o assunto ok?

- Vocês não vão brigar novamente, vão?

Daniel não respondeu, subiu ao seu quarto irritado. Halley foi atrás.

- Eu cuido disso, gente. – E subiu correndo as escadas, nervosa.

- Por quê isso agora? – Ela gritou ao invadir o quarto de Dan

Ele apenas a olhou.

- Hein? Por quê quando as coisas estão bem, você sempre dá um jeito de me irritar, ou fazer com que a gente acabe discutindo?

- Eu ainda não engoli o porque a gente brigou antes do acidente, você acha que chega, só pede pra esquecer tudo e tudo bem? Você ficou aos berros comigo há um tempo...E eu nem posso me defender...

- Isso de novo não...Dan, a gente já conversou sobre isso. Eu já te disse, eu gosto de você e tudo mais, mas...não dá...imagina sua mãe e seu pai, o que pensariam? E depois que terminar meu curso, vou voltar pra casa...

- Você fala isso porque acha o que? Que meus pais são algum tipo de generais que te fuzilariam...claro que não...

- Eu sei...É difícil explicar e...sabe do que mais? Um erro que cometi, foi ter ficado aqui.

E saiu batendo a porta, indo para o seu quarto. Dan a seguiu.

- Você não vai sair daqui novamente! – Ele disse entrando em seu quarto

- Vou sim, eu vou voltar pra casa! – Ela dizia irritada tentando arrumar suas coisas.

- Mas não vai mesmo!

- Ah é? – Ela o olhou irônica. – Me dê um bom motivo pra isso.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, a puxou para si e a beijou.

**Cap. 6**

"I try but I can´t seem to get myself to think of,Anything but you  
Your breath on my face ,Your warm gentle kiss I taste, the truth  
I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for

So I won´t ask for more"

Dan e Halley permaneceram se olhando por alguns minutos.

- Me desculpa por isso...É que...sei lá como explicar, mas...eu não sei o que acontece e... – ele se perdera com as próprias palavras – Esquece...Deixa tudo como ta... – ele sorriu a ela nervoso e se virou para sai do quarto. – Er...você vai mesmo embora?

- Ah, não...mudei de idéia – ela piscou para ele e o garoto saiu do quarto.

As semanas seguintes passaram voando. Halley ia cada vez melhor no trabalho e na escola (mesmo que algumas meninas viviam a perturbando, mas ela as ignorava).

- Sra Rad....er, Márcia. – ela sorriu para Márcia enquanto almoçavam num restaurante perto dos estúdios. – Eu acho que estou dando muito gasto...Estive pensando em alugar um lugar próximo ao estúdio. – Márcia estranhou e Halley continuou falando sem jeito – bem, claro que a casa da Sra. Também fica próximo ao estúdio, mas acho que eu já dei muito trabalho a Sra. E Alan e ao próprio Dan também...

- Mas...por quê? Você não nos dá trabalho algum. Pelo contrário, estamos muito felizes com você lá.

- Eu sei, e agradeço muito por isso, mas acho que seria melhor se eu me mudasse. Como disse antes, não posso deixar vocês correrem perigo por causa do que aconteceu...

- E você estará correndo muito mais perigo sozinha...

- Mas vi uma casa pequena perto dos estúdios muito legal, me disseram que o aluguel ta barato e agora que estou trabalhando, posso me virar um pouquinho melhor. E estando lá não correria perigo. Por causa dos estúdios, ficam vigias durante a noite, e de dia é bem movimentado.

- Bem... – Márcia dizia quando lhe acabava os argumentos – Eu não concordo com isso, mas se você prefere assim...Mas quero lhe deixar claro. Você será muito bem – vinda a nossa casa sempre que quiser nos visitar. E se lhe acontecer algo, qualquer coisa, você volta pra minha casa ok?

- Ok... – Halley sorriu.

Márcia e Halley deixaram o restaurante e foram para o estúdio. Ao voltarem pra casa, Halley deu a notícia a Alan e Dan, que não recebeu a notícia tão bem quanto Márcia.

- Mas você disse que não ia...

- Eu não sairei do país, maninho. Apenas mudarei de casa. Pra perto dos estúdios. Você ainda me verá todos os dias, e virei te visitar ok? – Ela sorriu.

- Mas...pra quê isso agora?

Halley olhou para Alan e Márcia, se sentou no sofá e começou a explicar ao garoto.

- Mas...quando você vai? – Ele perguntou, ainda surpreso com a notícia.

- Daqui 5 dias. Falei hoje mesmo com a imobiliária e já arrumei tudo. Sua mãe me ajudou com as papeladas e como to legalmente no país, trabalhando e estudando, vou poder alugar. E ainda, o pessoal do estúdio me garantiu que se eu continuar assim, vão me contratar fixamente.

Dan não se conformara totalmente com a notícia. Mas mesmo assim, tentava fazer com que Halley não percebesse.

A semana se passou rápido, e logo chegou o dia de Halley se mudar.

- Ok, passo aqui pra lhes dar meu telefone. Vocês sabem o endereço, por favor, me visitem.

- Escute querida, - Márcia a abraçou – Se você ficar sem dar notícias por um dia sequer, um de nós irá lá, pois como você disse, com esse rapaz a solta, você ainda corre muito perigo...Ligue todos os dias, e nos visite também.

- Eu vou estar sempre lá com o pessoal. Você vai morar quase em frente ao estúdio. Acha mesmo que vamos te deixar em paz? – Dan sorriu e a abraçou também.

- E mocinha...Cuide-se. Qualquer coisa que acontecer, você voltará pra cá. E não aceito não como resposta! – Alan disse a abraçando por último

Halley se despediu de todos, e partiu para sua nova casa.

O que será que acontecerá com Halley na sua nova casa? Ela e Dan ficarão juntos? E ela conseguirá o tão sonhado emprego fixo? Veja em Come What May, breve aki!


End file.
